Epilogue: Twilight Alternate Ending
by ScreechingViolence
Summary: This alternate ending is probably one of the creepiest ones I've ever written and not deleted. TWO SHOT, RATED M, WANNA FIND OUT WHY, WELL, CLICK ON IT.
1. Penultimatum

**I was hoping for a twist ending at the end of the original book, sadly though, like the climax, it was not satisfying, so I rewrote it to my own benefit and decided to pull a "From Dusk til Dawn" like ending here where everything you knew was all a lie.**

**I hope you enjoy this two-shot.**

**~S.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight because I am still poor.**

**DISCLAIMER AGAIN: the vampires used here are the brilliant creation of Guillermo Del Toro and Chuck Hogan.**

* * *

**Twilight: an Alternate Ending**

* * *

_Because I don't want to write out the whole mind-numbingness of this overtly fluffed up chapter, I'm just going to rewrite what I saw in the movie's ending and, well, the rest._

_That part when Bella and Edward go to the gazebo to dance..._

* * *

**Bella's POV (prepare your brains for ulcers)**

The gazebo resembled an iridescent chandelier, its wooden, glossy floorboards a warm brown under all the luminescent lights.

Very silent Christmas.

At first I thought Edward was serious about leaving the dance, but even I knew he would silently force me to dance, even in the fragile broken state that I am in.

"Shall we?" he smiled that crooked-smile of his, his golden, falcon like gold eyes burning into my oh so boring brown eyes.

He was a perfect statue made of pure white marble, sculpted by a renaissance man back in ancient Egypt.

Wait, no, that can't be right.

Ancient England, I meant.

My heart stopped again.

"Are you serious?"

He smiled.

"Oh, why not?" he said.

I nod towards that shattered broken leg of mine, briefly reminding him of the damage the average looking vampire James had done.

He looked at me, gently grabbing my waist as he lifted me on top of his slender feet.

I felt like such a little girl.

I moved as he moved, feeling more moved than I thought I should.

"See, you're dancing," Edward stated.

"At prom," I added.

We danced into the middle of the song, hearing the sound of footsteps slowly fading away.

The others were probably a little jealous of my date.

Then something hit me.

"Edward, why did you save me?"

He looked at me as we continued to dance.

"Why didn't you just let the venom spread? I could be like you by now."

The kindness in Edward's chiseled face faded.

"You don't know what you're saying," he said. "You don't want this."

"Yeah I do, always."

His face twisted in some joyless sadness.

"I'm not going to end your life for you."

"I'm done, already. Every second I get closer, older."

"It's the way it's supposed to be," he unhappily remarks.

"Alice said that she saw me like you. I heard her."

"Visions change-"

"Based on what people decide. And I've decided."

We stopped dancing.

"So that's what you dream about." It wasn't even a question. "Becoming a monster?"

"Edward, I want to be with you forever."

"Forever?"

His cold, sculpted hand gently glided against the nape of my neck, cupping the back of the head as he dipped me a little.

"And you're ready right now?"

I tilted my head back.

This was it.

I was ready for forever.

"Yes," I answered.

He dipped me all the way back as he leaned forward to bite me, ready to infect me with his venom.

Forever.

I heard laughter. It sounded all too familiar.

"Wow, I can't believe how easy it is to glamour the humans."

JAMES!

"What-"

Yes, he still had that average face and his jacket was open over his bare chest, revealing a great body, but also, I realized, that he was naked. I looked at his thing, and it was blackened and shriveled up, like it was about to fall off. The hair on his head was gone completely, bald and white and shiny like the rest of him, and his eyes were completely black, save for the whites of his eyes which became red with such a spiderweb of bloodshot veins filling them. His hands were very arthritic looking and claw-like, as if none of them had fingernails, except for the middle fingers, which had on massive talon on each of them.

By his side, there stood a bald woman in a fur pelt and a dark fleshed man.

No.

What happened to all of them?

Where did that outward beauty go.

_It never existed._

That coldness I felt whenever Edward touched me was gone now, and the sight of the three nomadic vampires that came to make trouble quickly focused towards my Eddykins, who felt like a preheated oven had been opened.

His bronze hair, his warm golden eyes, and that scent, all of it was gone.

It was then she realized the entire Cullen clan was there, and like James and the nomads, they were all unpleasing to look at.

Where did all of their beautiful hair go? Their gold eyes are so black! And... are they all naked?

Their genitals... they were gone! Their crotches were bare and sexless like freakin' barbie dolls!

They curled back their lifeless, colorless lips, revealing sharp rows of small, jagged teeth.

Their beautiful faces remained, but they were nowhere near beautiful. Their ears and noses were not there, just two slits were the nose should be.

"No! I don't want this!"

Besides Edward, Rosalie and Alice remained, at least, I think it was Rosalie and Alice. The rest of the Cullens disappeared.

Screams pierced the night sky.

No. NO!

"This was not supposed to happen!"  
_How was it supposed to happen? _

Their lips didn't even move at all.

_Tell us again, _all three voices had said, _how you wanted this to end?_

They didn't open their mouths.

No. Edward lied to me, he said he couldn't read my mind!

_Yet we communicate with ours!_

_I thought you loved me, Bella. _That honey soft voice. No, it was Edward!

"You can't be Edward!" I screamed and sobbed in his painfully hot grasp.

_Who caN I Be tHen!" _The honey in his voice was gone.

I now know what I had chosen.

All that I knew about that quiet boy in Biology was a lie.

_yoU KNeW noTHINg aBOut US! _their painfully loud minds psychotically decreed.

"No, stop, please!"

The screams from earlier had died down at last.

I looked at Edward one last time.

His face was still somewhat handsome, save for the lack of hair on his head or face. No, not even handsome, he had no nose, let alone ears.

No.

That love I felt for him.

That wasn't love.

That was all just an illusion.

_This is what you wanted._

The three looked at me blankly, their lips curled away from their twisted teeth, and I knew now what my fate was.

The veins in his face twitched, as if insects fueled his veins.

"I change my mind."

Worst last words ever.

Alice and Rosalie's hands clutched me with such an intense strength, their palms searing hot against my arms.

I screamed in pain, keeping focus on their nasty faces.

Their mouths opened up, and I thought they were going to bite.

No.

Their mouths just kept opening. The jaw touched their collar bones and their eyes were red beyond the life blood held.

I screamed in horror as long, sharp red tongues pierced into my ne-

* * *

An hour passed by, and by that time, several parents would come to the Inn to pick up their kids from their night. The first one of them to arrive was the always precocious Chief Charlie Swan, waiting to pick up Bella. It occurred to him that, though that Cullen boy might be polite, he's still a boy who would willingly try everything to see all of his daughter.

He would think that the Cullen boy would try something like that, but something had caught his attention: all the lights in the Inn were shut off, even the ones outside.

"Chief Swan here."

"What do you got?"

"All the lights at the Inn are out."

"Could be a power outage."

"Yeah, I'd reckon."

He walks up to the Inn's double doors, but they're locked.

He furrows his eyebrows.

"What in the..."

The courtyard was another entrance to the building.

The rain started up again, hitting the Inn's tin roof loudly.

Not even the road lamps were on.

He went back to his car to get a flashlight.

"Fucking weird."

He walks through the rain, his slicker on tight enough to endure the rain's upcoming winds.

He sees something, a congregation of some sort near the Gazebo.

"Hello?" he says.

He walks closer, hearing the sound of a few animals trilling.

"Must be raccoons."

Lightening strikes, and the first thing he catches a glimpse of was the shape of a cast splayed against some steps.

"Bella."

He runs closer to it.

"Bella!"

Lightening strikes again, this time followed by heavy thunder.

That scared away the raccoons.

Charlie climbs the steps up to the gazebo and his heart stops, it seems.

His little girl's dress was mostly torn off, nothing to cover up her partially devoured body. She lay flat on her back against floorboards, and as he moved the flashlight up the remains of his daughter, he saw her face.

Her entire head was flattened into the wood, crushed beyond recognition, save for a loose brown eye that would be milky and dead.

It was then that the lights in the Inn turned on that Charlie saw the rest of the carnage.

Three massive holes were drilled into here neck and her brains washed away in chunks.

Charlie didn't move for a while, but eventually, he had to.

* * *

Whee the police arrived, the power went out again, this time, for good. All of them had to bring in some expert equipment before they went into the building.

The sight of what waited inside was enough to kill their spirits.

Several people laid dead on the dance floor, including the people who ran and worked for the Inn. All had been twisted into bizarre positions, appearing shrunken and inhuman. The most distinct feature of them all on the other hand, is the severity of the way they all died. Each of them lied on the floor with their heads crushed deeply into the floor, chunks of dry brain and bone caking their shoulders.

One officer, as he looked on, couldn't help but think back to the atrocities he had seen back in Afghanistan when he went on a tour of duty, and as his mind flashed back to his time in service, he felt an unfaltering level of heat against his back.

He turned around, and in the distance, he spotted a few dim pairs of glowing red orbs.

He shone his light at the direction, and the lights vanished.

By the time coroners could arrive, the hot presence the army veteran felt was gone, but nowhere near forgotten.


	2. Epilogue

**I decided to make it a two shot, though this epilogue is quite short, I think it's a nice way to end a series that shouldn't have started.**

**Yours truly,**

_**~S.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, because if I did, Stephenie Meyer might have some mild nightmares.**_

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

The deep, dark robes swathed against their near featureless bodies as the breeze ran against their left, their red eyes overlooked the town they had just traumatized with their actions nearly days before. There were so many of the dead, though in all, Edward made sure that the one he had would not become as they did.

It might have been overkill, but he couldn't bear the thought of eternity with that... girl, if you can even call her that.

For a while now, all Edward had on his mind were the memories of the girl.

She had believed him to be handsome.

She had believed that the scent of moldy dirt had been alluring and fascinating even.

She had believed him to be made of wax.

She believed that I had loved her.

Most of all,

She had believed that he sparkled!

Of all things, humanity was something else.

Just give them something shiny to like, it makes for great bait.

No words have been better spoken.

Of all the things she believed, that 'girl,' if you could even call such an atrocious and dimwitted thing that, was that she managed to get two things right:

He was a vampire, and he hungered for her blood.

* * *

That was over three nights ago.

All ten of the vampires who executed the children that night watched the moonlight dance against the rain scattered ocean against a sea cliff in La Push, knowing full well that the town will be theirs when the ones left intact in Forks rise tonight as they are.

_The people of La Push will satisfy us tonight, especially that suspicious family, the Blacks_.

Edward remembered Billy from a few years ago when he claimed his beloved Sarah.

He smiled a crooked-smile once more before the coven tilted their heads back, their jaws unhinging and their mouths opening too disgustingly wide.

They hissed into the night as the denizens of La Push would feel their ungodly heat against them, if not at all.

The bald heads disappeared into the forest, and for five nights, the entire township would too.

**THE END**


End file.
